


Serendipity

by Kiiyah



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I don't remember much about it, I had an urge to post something, I wrote this about 2 years ago, M/M, decided to get this out, sorry - Freeform, spans through 10 years, the longest fic I've written, they don't get together until they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyah/pseuds/Kiiyah
Summary: Taekwoon and Sanghyuk grow up like brothers.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I wrote this quite a while back as a fic exchange gift, but the person it was intended for never read it.
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> Original post publish date : Dec 22, 2017

It was chilly autumn and naturally, the leaves began changing colors. 

It was quite a sight to see, with the pellucid hues of the sunset painting the trees; it was like someone had dipped them directly into sky, raw edge to raw material. Taekwoon would like to say so, after all, he spent majority of his time under the shade of these leaves, watching them fall gracefully from the branch into the palm of his hand.

Seemingly nothing could have disturbed the inner peace he felt, being surrounded by colors and a gently flowing breeze, but alas, things don't always go the way he wants it too, but rather reality always gains the upper hand.

It was nightfall by the time he heard voices.

"Hey, you!"

"Get over here!"

"Somebody get him!" 

"Grab him by the legs!"

Disjointed shouts followed by masses of thumping footsteps had Taekwoon quickly retreating behind the trunk of the largest oak, leaves crunching unforgivingly under his weight. Though only a few minutes after settling in a heavy weight crashes into him, causing his forehead to hit the rough bark. 

He quickly stifles a moan of pain, upon hearing the mob close in and turns around to see a child, staring up at him by the shimmery luminescence of the moon. His heart stops, taking in the kids ragged clothing and dirt covered face- and then his protective instincts kick in.

He grabs the kids hand, tugging him along. "Come on", he says, voice soothing, "I know a way out of here." He pulls him along a narrow dirt path, in opposite the direction the mob was heading, and followed it until they came to another wall of bushes. He sighed, shoving all the leaves away to reveal a sprawling residence, lights on and gates slightly ajar.

Taekwoon's feet habitually begin toward the gates, but he soon realizes the youngling is not following. He glances back to see the kid, staring with wide eyes at the house, shaking his head and crouching in fear, arms tightly wrapped around his knees.

"He's terrified." Taekwoon thought, kneeling to the boy's eye level. He shifted a little closer, so they were right in front of each other, rushed breaths mixing and blushes toning their faces.

The boy flinches away slightly, even though the fear had all but disappeared from his countenance. "We got off to a terrible start. How about it; I'll tell you my name, then you tell me yours? Then we can go inside and eat, deal?"

The boy nods, shakily extending his hand, though this time, perhaps, from the cold.

"I'm Taekwoon." He holds out a hand for the boy to take, and he tentatively grabs it, shaking it in a jerky motion. Taekwoon smiles once again. "And you? What is your name?"

The boy looks hesitant to speak, but does only after he realizes there is no consequences. "M-my name S-Sanghyuk." This kind of aversion, Taekwoon thinks, is only the result of a few different origins, but one in particular is most common around here.

He smiles again, inching closer to the child. "Okay Sanghyuk, would you like to come in now? His tone is warm, non-threatening, something that Sanghyuk probably isn't used too; his expression draws blanks as he blinks up at his rescuer, beady eyes staring; trying to figure out whether or not he should be trusted.

Finally, he nods, taking Taekwoon's now outstretched hand and leading him to the gates. They managed to make it inside the gates before they hear the mob again, and in distress Taekwoon quickly locks it and dashes inside, Sanghyuk in tow. The two watches from a crack in the door as Taekwoon's grandfather answers the rogues call.

They leave soon after, their barbaric, callous yells cutting through the night like blade to butter.

Taekwoon couldn't have been more relieved to see them go. Sanghyuk appeared to feel the same, as he relaxed into Taekwoon, falling asleep too soon after.

Poor kid, he thought, must've been exhausted from all that running.

He studied Sanghyuk for a moment, wondering what on earth was he going to do with him; being honest, he hadn't thought much beyond bringing him home.

The sliding door near them swooshes open and clicks shut just as quickly, revealing an old man, around the age of 70. Taekwoon bows, showing his respect to his elder, but the man halts him midway.

Taekwoon can see how his eyes come to rest on the boy, and he lets out a breath, trying to stave off the nervous energy that began rolling around in waves.

Muscles tensed, back straightened, their eyes connected, young obedient one's to crinkled, wiser lids. He returned the stare, trying to seem as unfazed as possible, though it was easier said than done.

Again, his eyes fell on Sanghyuk. His face was stern, as he assessed the situation, probably connecting the mob and the boy's origins together like clockwork.

He regarded Taekwoon again, staring deeply into his eyes, brows downturned. Was this another one of his tests? If it is, he most certainly failed.

Then the old man grinned, abruptly backing away.

"Taekwoon, my boy, it seems you have brought a friend. Take care of him well." He gave his grandson a keen look, grin deepening. After a few still moments he exits, shutting door with a muted click, and releasing Taekwoon from his anxious prison.

Taekwoon gaped, the shock blatant. Just like that? It was- okay? Usually he'd be scolded, punished for bringing in strangers. His grandfather was an eccentric one indeed.

He thoughts fly back to the boy resting on the floor, knees up, his arms laying carelessly to one side. Sanghyuk, that was his name, right- his aura felt pitiful and small, dirt smeared on his face and hair, and his clothes ripped and in severe disarray. His heart ached.

Taekwoon knelt down, brushing some of the dirt off his cheeks. Presumably tear tracks, except it wasn't that, or dirt, and actually a bruise. He shuddered, quickly fetching a bowl of warm water and a rag, cleaning the youth's face.  
A  
One by one, more bruises appeared and Taekwoon's suspicion grew. He dropped the rag in bowl and went to his closet, pulling out some clothes that looked small enough, and a new rag.

Lastly, he pulled off the ruined clothes, hesitantly opting to change the boy's clothing, but to leave his undergarments be. Such a thing would be- inexcusable, to remove someone's clothing and expose them without permission, despite the fact Taekwoon had already broken half of that rule.

What he saw, boiled and brewed within, his fingers clenching tightly around the dirtied cloth. If he thought the bruises littering his face was despicable, then the ones covering the rest of his body was the direct work of some demon, whoever it was; they were layered on top of each other, some yellowish, sickly green in color, while others were purplish and black, cuts festering and leaking. 

He couldn't- he couldn't fathom how someone, another human, could do this another, let alone a child, and get away with it.

He shuttered the though away. Taekwoon was no use to Sanghyuk if he kept wondering what had been- the young one was here with him now, and that was the end of it.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

For the first few days after his arrival, Sanghyuk remained catatonic- he wouldn't say a thing, and feeding him was a pain. Everything was difficult, and as a teen, his patience should have run out.

"Come on, I don't bite~." Taekwoon says playfully, holding a spoonful of soup up to Sanghyuk's mouth. His lips twitched, but still he didn't relent. 

 

"I'm promise, I'm not going to hurt you." He reaches for the boy, but Sanghyuk finches and knocks the soup out of his hand. The soup drops hotly right onto Taekwoon's crotch area, and he hisses, jumping around theatrically and shoving off his pants, forgetting Sanghyuk was there- until he hears a giggle.

It was loud and full, like rain, and sunshine, and air, and all the wondrous things Taekwoon couldn't even bear to think about because that was it. To have to suppress the very essence of childhood, the one who reared Sanghyuk must've been quite cruel.

This one; he was far too young to experience such things. Though, fortunately, the world was unfair, but Taekwoon was not. He knew his protection would not last, and for that he was fearful- but spending your life in fear was equivalent to death; though thinking that was nothing more than a mere comfort. He had anxiety, so what would it matter; the boy did not need this, so he would not over-think and let it bleed onto his mask of composure.

Taekwoon pivoted slowly, eyes settling upon the boy who was still trying to keep his laughter under control, muffling his mouth with his hand and face turned away. This something- this was progress.

He walked over, embarrassingly enough, clad in his shirt and underwear; kneeling down and gently prying the boy's hand from his mouth, grinning. Sanghyuk peered up at him, eyes fused with a tinge of- fear? Though that was normal for someone so distrustful of others.

"See, that wasn't so hard after all, right?" Sanghyuk nodded, expression blank- before diving into Taekwoon's arms, eyes leaking tears, and sobs breaking loose.

 

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

~10 years later~

No matter the age, Taekwoon still treated Sanghyuk like the child he found him as. Even though the boy had grown up into a spritely young man, Taekwoon couldn't help but remember 12-year-old Sanghyuk, full of life, but devoid of warmth and much needed care.

"Taekwoon-hyung, I've brought the mail~!" He barges in, clutching several brown parcels. The man in question clicks his tongue, setting aside some paperwork. "You know, you’re supposed to knock before coming in; I could've been with a client just then. Aish, you never learn! He chops his arm, swooping in and seizing the packages.

"Well jeez Taekwoon-hyung, I'm sorry that I barged in, but was that chop really necessary?" He shifts around, rubbing his arm in mock pain. "Besides, the only ones that come here frequently is the cat, and sometimes your mom, besides me of course. Also, I really doubt your holding an academic discourse with a cat. Unless, you know, the cat could talk." 

The elder's cheeks bloom a fierce red and he shy’s away, feeling some of the packets. He picks up one, weighing in hand before tossing it behind, letting Sanghyuk catch it. "This one's yours."

"What, I didn't order anything-" some tearing occurs, and Taekwoon hears his adoptive brother shriek in excitement, and strong arms wrapping around him from behind.

"How did you know I wanted this! " Sanghyuk waves a thick leather-bound book in hand, fine engraving and a stitched floral cover. It was breathtaking, but rare, since the maker of the journal had long since perished, and limited copies were left. Taekwoon had managed to snag one off a friend who wasn't fond the design- just know that quite a few gold coins had disappeared in the wind. Yeah.

"Remember that one day, down by the market?" He nods. "-and you saw one of these in a stall? Right?" Another nod. 

"Well it turns out one of my acquaintances owns that shop, and offered it to me at a discount."

Sanghyuk's jaw drops in disbelief. "Are you sure you didn't just steal it? Since when did you actually know anybody." This time he elbows the youngster in the ribcage, forcing him back with a grunt.

"You know-" he pulls away from Sanghyuk's body heat, trying desperately shudder at the heat, and returns his attention to the other packages, "I’ve had quite a few friends over the years, so yes, I talk. Now can you leave? I need some time this finish this report." He glances over, sneaking a peek at his face and finding Sanghyuk's expression unreadable.

"Ahh, hyung-" he finally says, scratching the back of his neck, "you know I didn't mean it, right?" His voice takes on a slight whiny quality and Taekwoon simply sighs.

"Yeah, I know. Now can you please leave?" The elder returns to his seat, eyes locked on paper stack in front of him.

Sanghyuk leaves without a word, the soft slide of the door resonating, drifting off into the silence. As soon as the door thumped shut, he relaxed, shoulders slacked and posture broken.

Sanghyuk, the boy, Sanghyuk, the man, they were one and the same, but Taekwoon couldn't fathom how. Children don't stay young forever, his Sanghyuk was no different, with time he features had morphed into that of a man, while all Taekwoon gained was a few wrinkles. He was 26 for god’s sake! It was about this time most of his fellow friends and seniors had gotten married and even fathered children.

Yet Sanghyuk was filling all the errant thoughts in his mind, pressing heated fingertips against his hips and making him feel all the things he shouldn't be feeling. Shouldn't be enjoying.

He let out an anguished breath, trying to rein in his emotions. Did he regret rescuing him in all those years ago? No, regretting would've renounced all of the sacrifices, effort, and investments his family had put into raising the boy.

What did Sanghyuk really mean for Taekwoon? He pulled his navy silk robes tighter, suddenly feeling chilled.

Even though he was an advisor for a living, not once did any of his father's philosophy teachings give him a clear answer. At least when it came to his personal problems.

He was lost.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

Winter nights were the coldest without any protection. Taekwoon had yet to purchase new bedding, and so here he was, suffering through the chills of frost with a semi-thin blanket shielding his body.

Even with the doors to the garden sealed tightly, as well the windows, he still shivered violently, curled up a fetal position to conserved as much heat possible.

That was impossible. Being cold and restless never did anything, except remind him that he really needs to buy that woolen set next time. Stupid, stupid, stupid, what did he think was going to happen? That the temperature was going to instantly increase just because he wanted too? 

Either he'd been reading a great bit of folk stories, and its essence had shed on to him, or he was just amazingly lucky, because soon enough Sanghyuk barged in, clad in nothing but his white inner robes and slippers. In tow, it seemed he'd brought blankets and began to silently drape them over the length of his body. He was beginning to become toasty because of it, and well, quite bit too warm when he realized Sanghyuk had slipped in beside him.

"Ah- yah, what are you doing!" He shrieked, feeling Sanghyuk's private area sit flush against his butt.

The gesture was probably founded unintentionally, as the younger was simply trying to keep warm and had scooted a little too close, but Taekwoon really couldn't help but think otherwise- his mind had become tainted with shameless images of Sanghyuk and he engaging in heated coitus, something that was both a turn on and a gag. For many reasons.

"Oh, come on hyung, I can hear you shivering from the room over. Did' ya think I was just going to leave you to freeze?"

The boy wasn't wrong- the action made Taekwoon blush and his body turn hot; in a matter of a few moments, the room managed to go from freezing cold to blistering hot.

"Sanghyuk, y-you know, you’re not a child anymore. Doing things like this is wrong; you can get in trouble, and I won't have any say-" His mouth was speaking these statements, but he lacked emotion to confirm the veracity of his words. It sounded like he was trying to convinced himself more so than his friend.

They weren't really rules- mainly it was how society would perceive them as; Abominable, unnatural, sick; the list could go on. And with Taekwoon's career on the line, love paled in comparison. Societal judgment might as well **be** the rules. "People can get the wrong idea-"

He was aware that Sanghyuk knew that much.

If someone were to walk in the room and come to the wrong conclusion, his life would cease to continue, at a degrading pace. He wasn't like that, - he just wasn't.

Taekwoon would know- just ask Hakyeon, who'd been ostracized the moment he'd been caught. A split second’s desire had turned into a lifetime of regret; this was how it was, and unfortunately still is, for those who enjoy the company of the same sex.

The moment he'd found out, Taekwoon had begged his father to do something, anything, but he wouldn't hear it. A sinner was a sinner, and while their town was neither religious nor big on punishment, Hakyeon was forced to leave, all for the price of kissing the baker's son.

Inseparable since birth, Hakyeon's departure had Taekwoon torn- between the indoctrinated ideals of his family, and @the conflicts it created within.

"- well I guess…you weren't listening, were you?! Sanghyuk whined, spooning Taekwoon closer than what was comfortable. "You really weren't?" Taekwoon tries to reply, but the only thing that comes out is a string of stutterers. Pitiful, that a man who’s supposed to be excellent at articulating himself was at loss for words. He shakes his head.

Sanghyuk seems to take his strange behavior in stride.

"Okay, fine, I'll repeat it. I said that nobody would really care, and besides, your cold, so I'm doing you a favor, and-" his mouth is right beside his ear "you enjoy anyway, so I don't see the point."

At that moment Taekwoon shoved Sanghyuk off the futon. Why should he have to put up with his nonsense- Taekwoon refused to get punished for Sanghyuk's stupid mind games. "Leave. Now." His back faced Sanghyuk's direction, the boy silent and unresponsive. It was only mere seconds later that he heard the footsteps exit his room.

Somehow, he was still shuddering from the cold, even though Sanghyuk's extra blankets remained draped on top of him.

It was too late for him, too late for him. Soon his father will want a heir, and Taekwoon will have to give it to him, whether he wanted to, or not.

Whether he loved Sanghyuk, or not.

Maybe Hakyeon was the luckier one, since the baker's son, Hongbin, chased right on after him.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

Taekwoon, on average, spoke few words. He never really interacted unless spoken to, and when he did, it was just so the subject could be illuminated enough for people to understand.

It was verbatim as Taekwoon's father had said, that the wisest scholars always remained in the shadows. Even when conducting work, if anything happened to go wrong, he was safe. 

If consulted, he did so behind a screen, or through letters and messengers.

Quite a flawed rule, in his opinion. People could just as easily recognize his voice, or his name.

Though Taekwoon could change either of those, so he was just unnecessarily overthinking. Just so he wouldn't think about, that. Or him.

Sanghyuk- he hasn't spoken to him in a week, going on the second week now. Taekwoon, he doesn't know how to deal with this. How to figure this out.

He really wanted to solve this conflict, at least before next week, because then, the government's calling for a draft, men between 18 -30, his father told him. 

He isn't leaving, because of a previous leg injury, and the limp it caused, but Sanghyuk- he's healthy, strong. Active. It was without a doubt, too, that he'd be going.

Practically said it right to his face, the day after their night conflict.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

"So, Sanghyuk, how your training progressing. I've heard great things, but I wanted to hear directly from you."

Sanghyuk bows, out of respect, before seating himself. Taekwoon was already there, food set out before him and slowly chewing. They weren't really big on table rituals. 

"Jung-sshi, I can assure you I've been doing just fine. Yoo-sunsengnim is a fine teacher. I've even completed the basic combat exercise- if I might add, in record time he tells me." He smiles then, excitement evident on his features. "Soon he'll teach me more complicated sequences. I'm overjoyed."

Taekwoon's father sits back, eyes sparkling with pride and respect. "Wonderful, wonderful. Training in street combat, and martial arts is nothing without some progress. My son here could do well to take some tips from you, despite his handicap." He glances at Taekwoon, who'd paused his eating, movements stilled and expectant. 

"Way to voice your disappointment, father," he thought, mentally reciting proverbs that made his father look like an some kind of egghead. 

"Yeah, and at this rate, I'll be ready by time they send me off." He knew Sanghyuk didn't agree with his father, especially ideologies pertaining to his son and duties , so he had no idea what the hell was going on there. He suspected Sanghyuk was just trying to upset him.

Wait a minute. Taekwoon drops his spoon, the sound relatively muted since it was already in close proximity with the bowl. 

"What? Where are you going?" He blurts out, uncharacteristically. Both his father and Sanghyuk now face Taekwoon, their full attention on himself. 

"Taekwoon my boy, didn't you know? They're asking for young men, aged 18-30 to participate in the coming conflict. The northeast is gaining too much control for us to fight in small numbers."

He doubled back slightly, gripping the hem of his embroidered robe. "Father, what about I? You know there's no way I can participate in such a venture." He promptly dismissed the fact that Sanghyuk had chosen to enlist without telling him, but, instead ignored him, just like how he'd been doing these past days.

"Which is why you aren't going. You already know well why."

He nodded and resumed eating. Though even then, he could feel the burn of Sanghyuk's stare, pulsing gently, but strongly on his face. 

He finished his food quickly then.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

This was the reality of the world. His world, to be precise.

Taekwoon lay on an extra futon, position exactly so, to ensure that his face was directed toward the sun, and to enjoy the warmth that washed thorough him.

Sanghyuk still hadn't spoken to him. After that day, the two had ignored each other at every junction.

Well it was more like Sanghyuk doing the avoiding, and the older resuming life as it usually was.

His leg was the reason why he couldn't go. Not that he'd want to; he hated the bloodshed, and the countless people dying, and all for what? Just because the two rulers could not get along?

Never mind that. He'd broken his leg in an ungodly way a few years back, and due to that, he walked with a slight limp.

No, he wasn't proud of it, and yes, Sanghyuk was devastated (too weak of a term because Sanghyuk though he was going to literally die) at, and he downed several bottles of soju just to numb the pain. Medicine was expensive at the time, and they had been near broke, so it was the next best thing.

That's the most alcohol he's consumed in his life.

Stupid as he was, he'd almost gotten caught, that one time he secretly kissed Sanghyuk. It was stupid, taking advantage like that, but he'd been so tempted to do something, something that would stay with him, and fulfill a part of- what? He was so confused.

He lifted his hand and gently ran a finger across his lips. The first and only time. He let out a sigh.

The thing that was really getting to him, was that Sanghyuk was leaving in a few days, and they still hadn't made up. To this he felt guilty, mostly for being too rough, and to his regret, wishing he treated him better.

Wetness. Idiot. Why was he shedding tears for? Was it because he didn't foresee the situation improving in a mere 72 hours? 

Taekwoon shuddered, the sun suddenly unpleasant, as the chills he was experiencing began its takeover.

A blanket was tossed over him. He snuggled in it.

Wait a minute.

He threw the blanket off, eyes searching behind him.

"Gosh hyung, I didn't think you'd react this strongly." Sanghyuk loomed in front of him, his presence uncomfortable, but not unwelcome.

"Well, don't blame me if I assumed you were to leave without a goodbye." He turned back around, pulling the blanket over himself and trying to push off those errant tears. He would not cry. He would not.

"Oh, come on hyung. I know you miss me~" He says, kneeling beside Taekwoon.

"Yeah, like I miss that jesters attitude of yours. Why don't you get packing and leave me alone."

He tries to push the younger away, with no luck and ends up pressed against the futon, blanket gone, and Sanghyuk's face inches from his.

He face went rosy in a matter of seconds.

"Well, well look what we have here." Sanghyuk chuckles, and sits up. "That was really unexpected." 

Taekwoon, whose face was still flaring red, tossed the pillow at him.

"Shut up."

"Hyung, in all seriousness, I do need to tell you something." The air seizes, and Taekwoon crosses his legs and sits normally, all while minorly adjusting his robes. This, he could deal with.

His face takes a little longer to recover though. As can he tell by the tiny smirk on his dongsaeng's face. Sanghyuk, that bastard. He thought this was supposed to be something serious.

"Are you done yet? I rather not be laughed at." Aish, this kid.

"Yes, yes of course. If the ever-professional Jung Taekwoon wants to have a civilized talk, then he shall have one."

He throws another pillow. "Come, get on with it."

Sanghyuk catches the pillow this time and chuckles once again. "Okay fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm actually leaving tonight, for the enlisting."

"What, I but I though you-" 

"Yeah, I know, but it takes about three days to get there, and I don't want to be late, so I'm scheduled to leave tonight." 

Ah, it’s too early for this. Too early for anything. Too early, or rather ill-timed for this war to come and steal Sanghyuk away, before he had a chance to do- that. His hands had turned clammy and every place were skin was exposed became chilled.

Nope, not today. Really it would never-

 

Something delicate pressed his lips. A warmness that he realized was Sanghyuk's lips and oh god they were- what were they doing?

Taekwoon protested a little, pushing against his chest, but in that moments effort he lost the strength to reject.

His entire body felt tingly to no end and the sun's warmth descended upon him, fresh and bright.

"Taekwoon-hyung, I like you. You probably like me too, don't you?" He inquired, pulling away and staring into his hyung's eyes. He lets a finger drop, stroking his cheek.

Taekwoon didn't have the voice, he was too shocked, his mind partially blinked out because of the deviously wholesome bliss. Though he nodded, as to not leave Sanghyuk without an answer.

"Why didn't you say something earlier? 'Cause now it’s too late-" he leans in for a kiss again, but Taekwoon remains silent.

"Taekwoon-hyung, is everything okay?"

How should he respond to this? Yes, he wants it too, but a lot is a stake, and in the end, love isn't always a good enough reason to take risks.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know if we should be doing this." 

Sanghyuk looks confused now; his eyebrows were slightly crinkled, as realization dawned on him.

"No Taekwoon- no!" He grips Taekwoon by the shoulders. "How can you be so sure the same things are going to happen to us?!"

"The real question is how can you be so sure they're not!" The softness of his voice, it appears, was no longer soft. It'd grown hard and steely.

Outside, the sky had dimmed orange-reddish hues, and he knew, that then, this would be the last real discussion they'd have for a while.

"Fine. I don't have time for this." Sanghyuk leaves the room, furious. Almost as soon as the door slides close, Taekwoon collapses on the futon, burying his face into the pillow and drowning out his frustrated sobs.

Silence was always his forte, but outside of it, he found much difficulty.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

~2 months later~

Particularly angered, since work was pain. Taekwoon was beginning to wonder if the damn nobles even had a brain. Asking him stupid questions like what kind of weapons or armor to have for the soldiers- shouldn't they at least know this much themselves? What the heck have they been doing all this time?

He slammed a fist down, knocking over a jar of fragrances. "Shoot." He reaches over and collects the flower pieces off the floor and sweeps the rest under his desk- he was too exhausted to actually retrieve a broom and sweep it all up.

It was out of the blue, but a knock sounded on his door. Which was strange since he didn't have any visitors scheduled.

"Come in.", he shouted, still picking up some herbs and flowers off the floor. 

The person, or people, since he heard two sets of steps, entered the room and slid close the door. "Now what can I do for-" Taekwoon looked up and gasped as he recognized the people in front of him.

"Hakyeon? Hongbin? This is, unexpected." His foot catches on uneven board, and he stumbles, Hakyeon catching him before fell. He mumbles some thanks, before righting himself, and tries to hide his embarrassment.

"Aish, Taekwoon, were you always this clumsy?

"No, the floor's just bent on exacting revenge."

He manages to joke with an emotion-less tone, and the other two drop a small laugh, exchanging curious glances- They haven't seen their friend in a while, and to say the least, it's likely some change took place.

"So-" Hongbin begins, the two seating themselves down on some cushions, "I heard about it from your father, it's time for a bride, isn't it?"

Of course, that would come up. Already he's struggling with Sanghyuk's prolonged departure, and now this. Why was it necessary for a heir in the first place?

"Is that really important right now? Can't you see I'm busy?" He shoots them a glance, before collecting some documents and storing it inside drawers.

"Of course, it is, if you want to kids, that much is expected."

What if he doesn't want children? Sure, he gets along with the local children quite well, even giving them treats and playing games with them at times; does that mean he wants children of his own?

"Oh, and how the hell did you even get that from my father? Either you guys are lying, or your friendlier with my father than I'm aware of?"

"Well, Hongbin was overexaggerating, but we actually overheard him talking to someone about it. You can imagine it's not easy for us to just waltz in here and meet you. So, we sneaked in through the back entrance."

Taekwoon was really beginning to tire of the conversation, but he wasn't a rude host, so he just let talk it out.

Until they noticed he wasn't really responding to any of their questions.

"You like someone, don't you? “Taekwoon twitches, but otherwise no noticeable movement. He turns away, and settles on looking for that pen he lost, opening drawers and rummaging through them.

"Oooh, you do!!" Hakeyon is way too excited, Hongbin notes, even though he's probably never going to attend the wedding. That's definitely Hakyeon for you.

"Come then, tell us. We won't judge."

That was a trap. Even though he knew they meant well, they wouldn't exactly be happy that Taekwoon's just like them, especially when considering their own circumstances.

He pauses. Taekwoon can sense that their eyes are on him, but his mind has completely blanked out. Unfortunately, all the thought he'd been trying to keep away suddenly flood in, and his eye's prickle with tears.

"My god, what the hell is happening to me?" He turns away, though it’s a mere whisper when he speaks, Hakyeon and Hongbin still managed to catch it. 

He's sitting on the chair, twisting his fingers and furiously rubbing his eyes. It finally sank in, Sanghyuk being gone and all, that he might lose him in a battle for no valid reason.

That stung. If he'd stop being stubborn, and so goddamn self-conscious all the time, maybe they could have reconciled. Too bad he realized this 2 months too late. 

Taekwoon had completely forgotten, Hakyeon and Hongbin were still present, as represented by his surprise when he felt hands on either side of his shoulders.

"What's wrong Taekwoon? We've never seen you like this- are you okay?" Hongbin soothingly rubs circles into back, so he manages to relax a little, but to his dismay, the tears flush out even harder.

"You guys-" he chokes out, barely opening his mouth, "I don't like women. Not like that. Sanghyuk, he and I, we fought the last time he was here, and- I was so angry I didn't even wish him well-"

The two exchanged looks, not really shocked by the confession, but still nonetheless, worried for their friend. "So, you're the same as us. We kind of expected that- so the one you like is Sanghyuk then?"

There a sniffle, then nod. "Ahh we should've know it'd be him! You two have such a close relationship- it's to be expected."

"Though his father is expecting a bride, so what are we to do about that?" Hongbin inquires.

"Forget his father, what about when he comes back? What if he doesn't?" That's the real problem."

"Uh, can you guys stop talking like I'm not here? Doesn't really help you know-" The tears were steadily drying, but it didn't make him feel like any less of a fool, considering he was practically bawling.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Hakyeon smiles with that sheepish look he has, and it makes Taekwoon feel a slight way better.

"Taekwoon?" It's Hongbin who speaks this time.

"Yes?"

"The only thing we can suggest at the moment is to talk with him, when he comes home." His hand falls from Taekwoon's shoulder, " communication is the key in any relationship. If you don't tell him exactly what you want, you guys will get nowhere."

"Taekwoon. I know you're shy, but sometimes having courage in those small moments makes all the difference."

These guys-; Taekwoon’s supposed to be the advisor here, but these guys are telling him things he should have been aware of. He could be really dense.

"You two are better at my job than I am-" he laughs shyly, turning head, "but I'm grateful." He blushes, and looks away, while the other two group hug him.

"Tell me when you guys have made up, I have a plan." Hakyeon whispers into his ear, "I haven’t spoken to Hongbin about it, but I will soon enough."

He nods, and the two quickly pay their respects to his mother, before heading off. It was a long journey back, and they best be going now if they want to get back early.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

~June, 2 months later~

It certainly felt like a long time, and it had been, considering Sanghyuk had left in February. Now it was the beginning of summer, and he was eagerly awaiting his arrival home.

He wanted to present himself as a changed man, but admittedly it was difficult to express this.

Taekwoon hadn't changed much, at least not on the outside. 

It was close to sunset when he arrived, rapping on the door of Taekwoon's study like they were still pretty close, even though they hadn't talked for months.

"Come in!" He was cleaning off the contents of his desk when his favorite pen rolled off again.

"Hyung, I home." His voice had sounded the same, but when he came in Taekwoon notice that he was a lot bulkier. The muscles on his arms, where it was thin were now sinewy and bold, and his legs had had become- *cough*, outlined through his robes. It was- different, but not unwelcome. Looks like Taekwoon wasn't the only one who'd changed.

"Uh, c-come in." Sanghyuk, who did look a little tired (the bags under his eyes were now significantly deeper and more pronounced) looked almost grateful as he plopped on onto his futon.

So, it had come to this. Taekwoon's nerves tingled more than it should've- it was like he didn't know Sanghyuk that well anymore, even though they'd spent the last 10 years together. It was strange, what being apart could do to a relationship.

Sanghyuk was the first to break the ice. "Hi, I guess? It’s been awhile."

"Yeah, it has."

"Have you been doing well?"

"Yeah."

"Work easy?"

"My work load has lessened since its near summer, where a lot people take trips."

The last thing he wants is a stack of questions from old farts who barely knew how to run a country, much less a restaurant.

"Oh."

"Sanghyuk? Can I ask you to do something?"

He eyed Taekwoon with a curious gaze, but agreed. "Okay, but it better be something good. I've had enough of terrible surprises."

"Close your eyes then."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. It's nothing bad, I promise."

He shakes his head but ends up doing as he told, eyelids fluttering closed and reclined on the pillow.

A second later Sanghyuk feels something warm touch his lips, and realizes that Taekwoon is kissing him. Their lips meld together, rough and delicate, deliciously arousing in the most sensual way. Since when did Taekwoon become this bold?

He pulls away, staring into Taekwoon's eyes. "You've sure changed, haven't you?" He chortled, watching as his hyung's eyes slowly refocused, remnants of pleasure still obvious his countenance.

"You could say the same yourself. Haha, you can say I came to terms with myself."

"That's- wonderful, actually. There's no getting around it though- we still need to talk."

"You know, talk to me later- ha- I'm so exhausted right now. Keep the news for when my brain isn't so foggy." He whines, trying to snuggle into Taekwoon.

"Then we shall sleep." He pulls the covers over the both of them, and Sanghyuk takes a well needed nap, while tucked into Taekwoon's arms.

So, this was what it was like to feel complete.

●◇●◇●◇●◇●◇

The first time Sanghyuk initiated a kiss, and something more, was not in the summer, like most would think, but in the junction between summer and fall; where the feelings have been festering and stinging underneath the tender layers of skin.

There by surprise Sanghyuk kissed him, and honestly, he wished the moment had lasted a little longer, wishing that his body had pressed a little closer, or that he could tell Sanghyuk how much he enjoyed the kiss, how much he ached for the tender, flitting fingertips, and calm caresses over the expanse of his body-

It was thoughts like this that drove him crazy, even now, after a session of lovemaking, does he have these errant thoughts.

 

"Hey, you know Hakyeon, my acquaintance, er friend, right?"

Sanghyuk groaned, naked and boneless, turning over and eyeing Taekwoon with an achy, lethargic mask. It was evening, and the sky had groan thick and atramentous, since it was a new moon.

"Yeah, what about him? Is he going to visit soon?"

"No, but he did offer us a stay. A permanent stay, that is."

"Wait, what?" Sanghyuk sits up a little straighter, causing the blanket to slip off and- unmentionable parts of him to be revealed. Taekwoon was getting a little distracted, but he managed to finish what he was saying.

"He offered us a place to stay, if we ever get found out, or if we don't want to be exposed, we can leave now."

"Hmmm-"

"What?"

"Exposure could get ugly, and you could lose your job- we could move, but we would have to do it when your father is out. Or not paying attention-"

"Aish, just forget it for now. I'm tired."

"Well, nobody told you to have such low stamina."

"Nobody told you to have so much stamina. God, my back hurts." He flips over, trying pull more of the blanket over.

"There, there, you'll be okay, My little kitten." Sanghyuk coos from behind, and the older man growls.

"Boy, you are going to get it, do I look like some kind of feline to you? Sheesh." He shoves Sanghyuk out of the warmth, and selfishly hogs the blanket. The other just chuckles melodiously, all while slipping back under the sheets and asking for forgiveness.

"Fine, now go to sleep. I'm still exhausted."

Sanghyuk would never say it, but this moment was perhaps the best. Taekwoon could be entirely intelligent, but there were also times he ran a little dense.

No worries though, because Sanghyuk loves him exactly the way he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, and give it a kudos if you liked it.
> 
> Check out some of my other stories if you have time.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyah/works


End file.
